


Magnus and Alec’s Lazy Extended Cuddle (M.A.L.E.C.)

by crazyellephant



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddly Malec, Domestic Malec, Fluff, M/M, Malec being lazy, SO MUCH FLUFF, fluuuuuuuuff, have i mentioned fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant
Summary: There is an evil couch in the living room and it has trapped a Shadowhunter - the Head of the New York Institute, along with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Oh what will they do? How will they escape?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringerxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringerxo/gifts).



> So I got Day 1 of 8 Days of Malec Gifts.
> 
> This is for [Gabi](https://twitter.com/ringerxo) who requested for Cuddly Malec. I am your Secret Santa.
> 
> If you guys want to tweet, tag me
> 
> Twitter: [elleRK17](https://twitter.com/elleRK17)
> 
> Or find me on Tumblr: [crazyellephantrambles](https://crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com/)

**Magnus and Alec’s Lazy Extended Cuddle (M.A.L.E.C.)**

**A.k.a. Alec Lightwood’s Day Off**

**A.k.a. Malec get trapped on the Evil Couch**

 

_ My darling, my love, my Alexander _

_ So brave and fierce, my Shadowhunter _

 

Magnus came home in the wee hours of the morning, exhausted and eyes already half-closed. Sometimes he didn’t like being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It had its perks and he loved the responsibilities. He had a duty to his people. But sometimes, it just... sucked. 

He had worked with clients the whole day the day before, and just when he was about to turn in for the night, he was called away by Ragnor for an “emergency” somewhere in the outskirts of London and then after that there was a call from Catarina to help her with an actual emergency in Queens. 

Magnus was so tired he felt he barely had enough energy to make a portal to the loft but he mustered up whatever magic he had left just so he could get home the fastest way possible. 

In his centuries of existence, this wasn’t even the busiest he had been. And it certainly wasn’t the most magic-depleting of projects he has undertaken. He was just tired. Very, very tired. It didn’t help that it was freezing outside - the cursed New York winter. He just wanted to curl up under the covers and get wrapped in the arms (and legs) of his beloved Alexander. 

With his eyes still half-closed, he remembered Alec did not take time off. Shadowhunting was also a 24/7 job. And Alec had the New York Institute to run. He was probably somewhere in Manhattan or wherever in the city battling demons or doing some other Shadowhunter business. It has been that way for the past two weeks, anyway. Alec had been taking on extra patrols so his siblings or the other Shadowhunters could take some time off. Magnus didn’t like it, but it was just Alec being Alec. Putting everyone else’s needs first before his own. 

The demons of hell have apparently decided to go on an unchartered expedition elsewhere in the world and New York has been quiet. And there was no evil Nephilim overlord threatening to steal a magical cup to create an army of murdering lunatics. So Alec let the other Shadowhunters take some much needed rest and recreation, whilst covering for them himself. Alec went on the usual patrols and made sure the Downworlders were behaving themselves. It was his duty. He at least had Maia and Lily (and of course, Magnus) helping him with those. But the main and only thing that appeased Magnus about Alec taking these extra shifts, was the fact that things in New York have been quite mundane lately. Pun intended.  

Magnus would have chuckled at the joke if he had the energy. He magicked off his make-up and his clothes, in exchange for the warmest, comfiest sweatpants and shirt he owned. And by that, it meant that he was wearing Alec’s warmest, comfiest sweatpants and tattered shirt. No one but Alec knew about this change in wardrobe. And no one must ever find out. Magnus’ reputation depended on it. If anyone did find out, he could threaten to modify their memories or actually erase them but Alec said he wasn’t allowed. Something about breaking the Accords. Magnus complied mostly because the reprimand came from his boyfriend. 

The comforter and the fluffy pillows on their king-sized bed would have to do once again for tonight. Although Magnus knew he was going to feel very lonely. The bed was much too-large without Alec there beside him.    

The warlock padded his way to the bed, his brain already mostly asleep only to be surprised - finding his half-naked boyfriend already deep in slumber under the covers. This was an unusual occurrence for Alec to be the one sleeping and Magnus coming home this late in the night (translation: morning). It really had been a busy twenty four hours. 

Without further thought, and because he was too tired, he slid in under the covers and snuggled close to his Shadowhunter. Magnus felt his whole body instantly warm up. Alec didn’t wake but instinctively moved to accommodate the warlock. There may have been a slight groan of complaint from him when Magnus’ cold toes touched Alec’s calves as Magnus intertwined his legs with the Shadowhunter’s.

It was a king-sized bed but they both occupied the tiniest space in the middle. Magnus wrapped up nicely within Alec’s arms and they fit perfectly together. He buried his face at the crook of Alec’s neck, murmured a greeting and a goodnight, gave Alec a quick peck on the lips and then Magnus drifted off to much needed rest. The slow and steady rise and fall of Alec’s breathing lulled Magnus to sleep.

 

**

Magnus shivered under the duvet, waking him up from a dreamless sleep. His muscles ached from all the running he did the day and night before. His eyelids were still droopy and he could barely open his eyes. But he could at least feel some of his magic had been replenished even just after a short period of rest. He didn’t bother looking at the clock. He probably only had a few hours of sleep anyway. He guesstimated the time to be around six o’clock in the morning. 

He shivered again as he felt a cold breeze go through the room. Eyes still closed, and face buried in a fluffy pillow, he stretched his hand and searched beside him for Alec. Nothing. Magnus lifted his head up, eyes still half-closed and hair disheveled. Of course, Alec had already left for the Institute. 

This wasn’t new. This was a usual thing. They were both busy people. It wasn’t that they haven’t spent time together, of course. Because they did. And they already lived together. Even if it didn’t seem that way lately. The truth is though, they both wished they could spend more time with each other than what they actually got.

Curse the nephilim and the demons for taking his boyfriend away. Curse his boyfriend for being a workaholic. Magnus was looking forward to morning cuddles. But, alas, not today.

Magnus huffed then buried his face back on the pillow. He pulled the duvet to him over his head as he curled up, his arms and legs tucked close to his body making a ball-shaped Magnus on the bed. He closed his eyes but couldn’t go back to sleep.

He let out another huff as he sat up, and looked around the room. It was still. Not even a meow from his cats.

“Fine.” He told the empty room. “I’m up.” He pouted. Magnus crawled off the bed, yawning, and scratching the back of his head as he walked towards the door. “Coffee. I need coffee.” He told himself. 

He pondered getting some from the cafe downstairs (by magic, of course) but decided against it. Alec didn’t like it when he did that - calling it stealing even if Magnus paid. Alec wasn’t there that morning, and Magnus contemplated being sneaky about it. But he knew Alec would eventually find out if he did because Magnus wouldn’t be able to lie to him. Besides, Alec always made a fresh pot of coffee before he left for work. There was probably still some left on the carafe. Magnus didn’t need to “steal.”

Magnus trod towards the kitchen but stopped on his tracks and leant on the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest, facing the living room. There, lying on the couch, holding a book, and a sleeping Chairman Meow on his chest, was Alexander Lightwood - his beloved boyfriend. Alec was still in his home clothes - wearing black sweatpants and a singlet, even in the chilly morning weather. Chairman Meow probably helped warm him up. The sides of Magnus’ lips curled up into a smile. It was a pretty sight.

He uncrossed his arms and walked towards Alec. He climbed over the arm of the sofa and slid in - cat-like - into the circle created by Alec’s arms and the book. Magnus pushed Chairman off - gently, with no protest from his cat - and promptly took the cat’s place on Alec’s chest. Magnus’ legs were tucked nicely between Alec’s. He immediately understood why Chairman slept comfortably in this position.

Alec shifted slightly to adjust to Magnus’ weight then kissed his forehead once they were both comfortable. His eyes, however, were still on his book. Not that Magnus could blame him. It was a good book. He glimpsed the cover when he walked over and saw that Alec was reading  _ Good Omens _ by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. A nephilim reading about the angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley working together to stop (i.e. sabotage) the Antichrist and the pending Apocalypse. Sort of like him and Alec, minus the satire and the car. And those two didn’t kiss the way he and Alec did. Although he wouldn’t put it past Crowley to be open to the idea.

Magnus made a note to himself to play the Best of Queen on one of their joint missions as a homage to the book. The only music Crowley’s enchanted car played. Magnus was the demon in this duo after all, and he had cat’s eyes. Just like the demon Crowley from the book. Besides, it would be a good tribute to his old friend Freddie Mercury.    

Magnus looked up, resting his chin on Alec’s chest, his face content. “You’re not going to the Institute?” He asked, his finger tracing circles on Alec’s chest.

“Nope.” Alec answered crisply and promptly as he moved a page on his book.

“Why not?” Magnus queried again, brows creased.

“Taking the day off.” Alec said again, lazily as he kept reading. “I called in sick.”

Magnus sat up a little straighter to look at Alec clearly. He brought his hand up to feel Alec’s forehead, Alec only slightly changing the angle of his head when Magnus’ arm obstructed his view of his book. Magnus frowned. Alec’s temperature was just right. He didn’t look clammy, and he wasn’t breaking out in sweats. He wasn’t particularly feverish or anything. Otherwise, Magnus would have noticed the moment he curled up on that couch with him. 

“You don’t look sick.” Magnus commented, slightly worried, and trying to think if he was missing something. Nephilim don’t get sick that easily. In fact, do they ever? They have runes for healing.

“Headache?” Magnus asked. It was highly unlikely since Alec wouldn’t be reading a book if his head ached or if he had a migraine. Not that Alec had migraines or headaches. Except maybe when his team of Shadowhunters were misbehaving. Or when Simon was around. 

Alec shook his head.

“You still don’t look sick. And you’re not acting sick either.” Magnus said, crossing his arms over Alec’s chest, his upper body propped up by his elbows.

Alec took his attention away from his book to look at Magnus. “Well, I’m sick.” He faked two coughs. 

“I may be dying from the consumption. Save me. Find a cure.” He said dramatically, fake coughing again, winked at Magnus then went back to his reading.

Magnus’ eyes widened. “Oh. This is new.” He exclaimed in realisation. A mischievous smile played on his lips before returning to his previous position, nicely tucked between Alec’s arms and close to his chest. “Alexander, are you really playing hookie? Pulling a sickie and avoiding your duties?” He teased. 

Alec grinned but didn’t say anything. He kept reading, although he wrapped his legs around Magnus’ ones essentially locking the other man in.

“Anything I should know?” Magnus asked. Alec didn’t take sick days even if he was sick. So Magnus still couldn’t help but worry.

Alec shrugged. “They can manage without me for a day.” He replied with no real explanation. Magnus shifted up until he was eye-to-eye with his boyfriend. He raised his brow waiting for more information. They didn’t need words to communicate. Alec could practically hear that eyebrow go up.

Alec sighed, putting his book down. “I’ve been taking everyone’s shifts for the past month so they can go on dates or go to Idris or take a holiday or whatever. I deserve a day off.” He explained.

“Look at you putting your foot down and taking a stand. You rebel.” Magnus teased, both of them chuckling. Alec opened his book again.

Magnus took a minute to watch his boyfriend read a book in silence. Alec looked relaxed and content like he had neither worry nor care in the world. It was a rare sight, one that Magnus was privileged to see. The Shadowhunter had changed a lot since they had started this relationship. He was less on edge and actually allowed himself to be happy, and enjoyed the little things. He was still every bit as tough and honorable a warrior and a leader as when Magnus first met him. But Magnus felt happy (and proud) to see this softer and gentler side of Alec. The one he rarely shows to anyone but Magnus or his siblings.

Magnus summoned his phone, typed on it and promptly sent off several messages before lazily chucking it to the single-seater couch not far from the one they were on. He didn’t use enough force when he threw it. So the phone narrowly missed the edge of the seat, and landed on the floor with a thud, catching Alec’s attention. Alec’s brows furrowed. They both looked at the phone on the floor, looked at each other then shrugged. 

They silently communicated and agreed that it was too far away to reach and neither of them could be bothered to move from their current position. Magnus could use his magic, but he really couldn’t be bothered. It was too much effort right now. The Shadowhunter laying under him was too inviting. On the other hand, Alec could stretch and his long arms could reach the phone from where it lay on the floor. But that would require shifting slightly. Not that Magnus would let that happen.

Magnus cuddled closer to Alec, once again resting his chin on Alec’s chest.

“What did you do?” Alec asked, brows creased in wonder.

“I cleared my schedule.” Magnus said in sing-song, grinning. “And I told your sister and your meddling parabatai not to disturb us lest they want to suffer my wrath.”

“Are you sick, too?” Alec queried, grinning back.

“My boyfriend is sick. I have to take care of him. And there shall be no interference from anyone.” Magnus replied. “Besides, even Ferris Beuller needed company on his day off.” 

Alec’s brows knit together, confused. “Who?”

Magnus chuckled. He momentarily forgot that Alec was clueless about mundane pop culture. He resolved that by the end of this day, Alec should at least know about the epicness of  _ Ferris Beuller’s Day Off. _

For now, Magnus wanted to stay cuddling on the couch. And he wanted and needed more sleep. Alec was much more comfortable than the huge bed in their room. And he was much better warmer than any comforter or electric blanket anywhere in the world. 

“I’ll tell you about it later.” He said before snuggling closer, nuzzling his nose to Alec’s then giving Alec’s nose and cheeks quick little kisses before settling on resting his head on Alec’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Magnus sighed with relief letting all of his tension go. 

Alec, not overly bothered that Magnus didn’t explain further, pulled his boyfriend closer, caressing the warlock’s head and kissing his hair before Magnus drifted off to sleep again. Alec continued to read his book. 

 

***

It had started to snow around mid-day and while the heater in the loft was on, the drop in temperature seeped through the living room, making it colder. 

Alec had finished reading his book just before Magnus woke up. It now rested on the floor by the sofa. Chairman had decided it was a good place to rest his head on as he lay asleep on the rug. He, like his parents, was having a lazy day, too. Not that any other day wasn’t lazy. Church - Magnus’ other cat - had taken refuge on the king-sized bed in their bedroom.

Magnus was already awake yet he and Alec have barely moved from the couch, both cocooned in a golden fleece blanket. It was the need for the blanket that woke him up when Alec had tried to slip away from the couch to get it from their room. There was much moaning and groaning of protest from Magnus during that time, until Alec stopped moving. To which Magnus used his magic to bring the blanket to them. He kissed Alec before the latter could tell him off.

“Lazy day.” Magnus said, pressing his finger to Alec’s lips when Alec attempted to tell him off. It was effective in shutting him up a second time. Alec didn’t protest after that. 

The couch was their sanctuary for the day. And Magnus mentally gave himself (and Alec) a pat on the back for purchasing such a comfortable piece of furniture. The seats on it had the right level of firmness balanced with softness. That particular lounge suite had that air of evilness around it. Meaning that once one sat on it, it was very difficult to get oneself to get out of it. Furthermore, Magnus and Alec weren’t exactly the smallest of beings, and the couch was just the perfect size to accommodate both of them quite comfortably. 

They had acquired the piece of furniture a couple of months ago on a whim, while he and Alec were out on a date. Alec had picked it out. It was a few days before Alec left for Idris on Clave business. He was away for three days and Magnus needed to distract himself. They baptised the couch (several times) the moment Alec returned home that time (and several more times after that). Magnus had redecorated the loft since but had decided to keep that couch. It was something Alec had picked out. The first thing that Alec had picked out for their home. Magnus couldn’t bear giving it away. And he never will. The couch was there to stay, just like Alec.

They had shifted positions and were now both sitting on one end of the sofa. Magnus had his back to the arm rest but his legs were draped over Alec’s thighs, as he leaned on Alec’s chest, one hand holding the end of blanket. One of Alec’s arms circled around Magnus’ waist and the other resting on Magnus’ knee holding the other end of the blanket in place.

Magnus made a slight redecoration of the living room when he was woken up and there was now a 50- inch-wide flat screen TV and a huge entertainment system in front of them. Magnus felt like watching classic eighties John Hughes movies. So after introducing Alec to the members of the Breakfast Club, and because Alec was taking a day off, it was only fitting that he introduced him to Ferris Beuller. He did reference the movie earlier after all.  

_ “Anyone? Anyone… Beuller?”  _

The boring voice of the Economics Teacher (played by Ben Stein) droned through the living room. Alec and Magnus both focused on the movie. Neither of them spoke except for light touches and caresses on the other’s hands or knees or back.

Magnus’ stomach grumbled loudly midway through the movie. “That’s a reminder that I haven’t eaten since yesterday.” Magnus reported whilst looking at his stomach. He flashed a toothy grin when he looked up to see Alec had narrowed his eyes at him.

“Time to eat.” Alec commanded. He made to get up but Magnus clung to him.

“No!” Magnus protested clinging to Alec again and burying his face at the crook of Alec’s neck. “I’m not that hungry.” He lied. His stomach grumbled again. “You traitor!” Magnus hissed at his stomach.

“Of course you’re not hungry. Your stomach just felt like making that sound.” Alec rolled his eyes and attempted to get up again but Magnus stopped him. 

“Magnus.” Alec warned. Magnus clung tighter.

Alec shook his head, frowning.

“But we’re so comfy and warm and cuddly.” Magnus whined, batting his eyes, then nuzzling his nose against Alec’s cheek. He didn’t usually whine. Only with Alec. And it was only on very very rare occasions. This was one of those days.

Alec was having none of it.

“Fine.” Magnus said, the sides of his lips drooping down, and his eyes downcast but he refused to move. “Even if we haven’t cuddled in a long time.” He grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Alec ignored him and tried to push Magnus’ legs off but the warlock wouldn’t budge.

Alec raised a brow, Magnus stuck out his lower lip exaggerating a pout. Here was a four-hundred plus year old warlock who has battled demons and warriors alike, yet still pouting like a child on a stand-off with his boyfriend. Then of course there was this twenty-something Shadowhunter - tough, brave, well-trained assassin - folding, unable to resist, and melting like butter at the sight of his warlock boyfriend pouting. Alec gave in.

The Shadowhunter sighed, rolling his eyes once again and settled back into the couch. 

“Yay!” Magnus cheered happily.

“You still need to eat.” Alec told his boyfriend. “You didn’t have breakfast, I did.”

“Yes. Yes. I still need to eat. I got it covered.” Magnus affirmed. He snapped his fingers and a tray appeared on the couch beside him and Alec. On the tray were two big mugs of coffee - with extra cream on top -  and a  selection of what appeared to be freshly baked breads, rolls and cakes.

“Magnus.” Alec warned again. “Did you-”

“I paid for it, I promise. Now don’t worry. Just eat with me.” Magnus said in reassurance as he reached for the two mugs and handing one to Alec and feeding him the marshmallow that was on the saucer. “That’s a mochaccino, I think. It’s not your usual black coffee. But try it.” Magnus said. 

Then he paused midway like he was computing something in his head. “I think I paid her the exact amount.” He frowned. “Although I’m hoping I got the exchange rates right.” He shrugged. “Ugh. I’ll just pay her extra when I return the dishes.”

Alec put down the end of the blanket he was holding and took the mug. “Exchange rate?” He asked, confused.

“These are from a coffee shop in Israel. Owned by this wonderful lady named Bagi. Not her real name. But that’s what her friends call her.” Magnus commented like he had just acquired the items from the local Starbucks, his hand moving with its usual flair. “It’s an adorable little cafe called ‘Bagi Jeans and Tea Leaf Coffee Company.’ I found it tucked away in this quiet little corner in one of the markets. But it was very popular.” He added proudly, sipping his coffee and licking the cream that stuck on the top of his lip. 

“I think the name is supposed to be a play on words for two coffee shops - Gloria Jean’s Coffees, and the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf Company.” Magnus sipped his coffee again, holding the mug with both hands. Some of the cream had gotten on his nose but he didn’t notice.

Alec switched the mug from one hand to the other then wiped the dot of cream on Magnus’ nose with his thumb, then licked it. 

“Wait. I know what to do.” Magnus handed his mug to Alec, who took it not being given time to ask. In quick successive movements, Magnus summoned his phone, lifted Alec’s shirt, and took two quick snaps of Alec’s abs. Once he was satisfied, he shrugged and sent off the pictures then threw his phone down on the floor again without caring where it landed. Alec sat there frozen and dumbfounded once again. “That should be enough. She’ll be happy with those.”

“Did you just use a picture of my abs as payment for food and drinks?” Alec asked, brow raised.

“Have you seen your abs?” Magnus asked rhetorically. “The only ones that could rival them are mine.” He said demurely but in a teasing way. 

Alec kept his brow raised. If it could go any higher it would.

“So why aren’t you sending a picture of yours?” Alec challenged.

“Because she has had enough of mine.” Magnus retorted. “Apparently, not buttoning up my shirts when I go out sometimes has ruined the mystery. It no longer has the same effect.” 

Alec narrowed his eyes at him, appearing displeased. “She clearly needs to get her eyes checked.” He said, whilst his eyes trailed down to Magnus’ abs. 

Magnus’ eyes widened, and his cheeks blushed pink. “Alexander Lightwood, have you been checking me out when I’m not looking?” He asked playfully.

“Maybe.” Alec answered, flirting back.

Magnus repositioned himself slightly to face Alec. “So, does this mean I can attend a meeting at the Institute with -”

“Don’t even think about it.” Alec interrupted. “I need to be able to concentrate at work. So no open shirts at my workplace.”He told Magnus off sternly.

“Too late.” Magnus said already planning it in his head.

“I regret telling you about this.” Alec shook his head. “Anyway, we digress. The pictures?”

“It’s alright, darling. She can only look. She can’t touch.” Magnus said cheerily, grabbing his mug back from his boyfriend. “Because only I get to do the touching. Among other things.” He added, his free hand patting and rubbing Alec’s abs lightly as he pecked Alec on the lips.

“I’m still not entirely sure how I feel about this picture thing.” The Shadowhunter reported, looking at his coffee dubiously then narrowing his eyes at Magnus. “I feel so used, violated. Is this all I am to you?” He asked, his voice scandalised in pretense.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Yes. That’s the whole reason why I’m in this relationship. To pimp photos of your abs as payment for food and drinks. I get freebies when I include the shoulders and the back.” Magnus replied. 

“You have exposed my secret. Oh, what will happen to us now?” He said dramatically, flailing his free hand up with a flourish and then hiding his face in his arm.

Alec chuckled, making Magnus peek up, smiling back, both of them looking at the other lovingly. They had reached a point in their relationship where they didn’t have to say words to let the other know how they felt. And they could joke about apparent cheating or taking advantage of the other without getting hurt or insulted. Both of them knew neither of them were capable of being unfaithful to the other. They had their moments of being possessive, but on very select situations. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust the other. It was more because they just didn’t like other people invading their space. They were each other’s. So they have both clearly and openly expressed their claim on the other. They were soulmates. And nothing will ever come between them. 

“But imagine what I can get for a picture of your d-”

“Magnus!” Alec shouted, blushing.

Magnus closed his mouth then grinned. “I’m just kidding. That one’s for my eyes only. And hands and m-”

Alec clamped his hand over Magnus’ mouth to shut him up. “Enough.” He said. Still red on the face. 

Magnus chuckled once Alec had put his hand down.

“It’s fine.” Magnus assured his Nephilim once they both settled back. “We’re good friends. Bagi won’t publish your six pack for the whole world to see.” He said, tugging lightly on Alec’s shirt, close to the neckline, to bring him closer for another light kiss on the lips. 

“Anyway, she will be more upset when she hears you didn’t eat her baking or drink the coffee.” Magnus said trying to convince his boyfriend. “But if you’re really worried about it. I can magic the photo out of her phone. And yes, I still paid her actual money with a bit of extra. And I bought her a new oven. So that she can bake more delicious goodies.” Magnus said proudly. “It’s really delicious, I promise. Bagi is a master baker.”

“A master baker, huh?” Alec raised a brow again. “Did… she master baking to photos of my abs?”

Magnus’ mouth dropped. “Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed then laughed out loud. “I didn’t know you could make those types of jokes.” He said surprised. Dirty jokes and innuendos were usually Magnus’ forte.

“I learned from the best.” Alec commented winking at his boyfriend even if his own ears had turned red. “Are you impressed?” He asked, a little smug but a little shy at the same time. Magnus found it cute.

“Extremely.” Magnus smiled, lovingly and a little proud. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you even more.” He added, bringing his face closer to Alec’s then kissing him softly. 

“I love you.” Magnus said, endearingly, looking into Alec’s hazel eyes. It was a moment of tenderness amidst the banter.

“I love you, too.” Alec responded, smiling as he kissed Magnus back. He licked his lips when Magnus pulled away, tasting the sweetness of the cream from Magnus’ lips.

“Go on. Have some food. You bought it.” Magnus said teasingly, winking at his boyfriend.

Alec looked from Magnus to the coffee. “If my pimp says so then sure.” He said raising his mug to Magnus - who had a shocked look on his face from the comment - then Alec finally decided to take a sip.

Magnus waited patiently for the verdict. Alec was more a black-coffee no cream or foam or whatever kind of Shadowhunter. And he wasn’t easily impressed with other fancy coffee blends.

“Good?” Magnus asked, curiously, a big and excited smile on his face.

Alec nodded. “Wow! That’s good.” He said, his eyes rolling back as he savoured the taste.

“Told you.” Magnus said, then grabbed a cinnamon roll from the tray. It was still warm - the brown sugar, cinnamon and frosting all slightly melted making the bread moist. “Now try this.” He said offering it to Alec who had no choice but to take a bite. “Freshly-baked.” Magnus commented before taking a bite off the same piece.

Alec nodded again, licking a bit of cinnamon and slightly melted brown sugar that smeared on the side of his lip.

“That’s really good.” Alec commented, taking another bite. “We should go visit her cafe some time.” Alec said pulling Magnus’ hand so that he can take yet another bite of the cinnamon roll. 

“We can go there right now if you want. I can open a portal.” Magnus suggested. “Maybe do a tour around the city. It’s the perks of having a warlock for a boyfriend.”

Alec scrunched his nose and shook his head. “Nah. I don’t feel like going anywhere today. I’m happy being lazy here with you. But maybe next time. Next date night?” He counter-offered whilst sipping his drink.

“I would love that.” Magnus affirmed before they shared a quick kiss. 

They both ate the rest of the baked goods, happily snuggled on the couch until Ferris eventually told them that “the movie was over” and to “go home.”

 

****

Alec used his long legs to reach for the remote that was sitting on the coffee table to turn the T.V. off before Magnus could even think about using his magic again. The tray of dishes lay empty on the coffee table, both of them having devoured the food while they watched the movie.

“So what now?” Alec asked lazily after a period of brief silence. He took Magnus’ hands and intertwined their fingers. Then started to plant kisses from Magnus’ knuckles and moving up his arm. 

Magnus smiled as he watched his boyfriend continue with his ministrations. He shrugged so Alec started planting kisses along Magnus’ neck making the warlock giggle.

“I don’t know what else to do. This is your day off.” Magnus replied. “You decide. What do you want to do?” Magnus asked, tittering as Alec trailed kissed on the warlock’s collarbone, and sucking and biting lightly on the skin before pulling away. Magnus had no doubt Alec had left a mark left.

Alec tipped his head back over the back of the couch to look at the bedroom door. Church was nowhere in sight. “We could move this to the bedroom...” He trailed off, a naughty smirk on his lips.

“But…” Magnus continued. 

“But it’s too far.” Alec admitted. “And I’m far too comfortable on this couch to move.” He pulled Magnus closer and started kissing his neck again.

“Well we don’t really have to move from the couch.” Magnus suggested, tilting his head to the side to give Alec better access. He closed his eyes as Alec sucked on his pulse point sending the good kind of tingle all over Magnus’ body. They moved fluidly maneuvering through tangled limbs, blankets and cushions until Magnus was pinned down on the couch with Alec resting quite comfortably on top of him. Magnus hooked his legs over Alec’s in a twine.

Alec rained light kisses on Magnus’ neck and kissed him deeply on the lips. Everywhere else where Magnus’ skin was exposed, Alec peppered with kisses, licking and nibbling lightly on the skin as he went. Alec’s hands have also found their way up Magnus’ (Alec’s really) shirt and gently caressing and touching the warlock’s taut and firm stomach muscles, waist and back.

Alec returned his attention to Magnus’ lips, kissing him slowly, languidly, his tongue flicking, and wrestling with Magnus’ tongue before he sucked lightly on Magnus’ bottom lip, then pressed his lips gently along Magnus’ jaw line. Magnus carded his fingers through Alec’s hair, moaning as Alec returned his attention to his mouth and kissed him again.

Chairman meowed but neither Alec nor Magnus paid him any attention. In a very brief moment though, Magnus glimpsed his cat walk quietly out of the room. How nice of Chairman to give him and Alec privacy.

“I like seeing you being laid back like this.” Magnus said once their lips parted.

Alec propped himself up on his elbows, gave Magnus two more quick pecks on the lips before looking at the warlock. He played with Magnus’ hair with his fingers. “I should take more sick days.” He grinned.

“I’m not going to say no to that.” Magnus said before wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss.

As the day faded and night came, both of them fell asleep on the couch once again, limbs tangled and bodies pressed against each other. The evil couch has won, and neither of them minded.

 

_ My life, my warlock, my Magnus Bane _

_ So great and true, my love. We’ll never wane. _

 

**EPILOGUE**

[IN TRUE STORYTIME TRADITION]

AFTERWARDS, MAGNIS AND PROTECTOSTIFF ALSO CUDDLED. AND MALEC BOINKED LIKE BUNNIES. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THE END.
> 
> HAPPY HANUKKAH, BAGI! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CUDDLY MALEC!
> 
> I hope you liked it!!! As usual let me know your comments, kudos, anything. Let me know!!!
> 
> P.S. There is also art that goes with this on my Tumblr and Twitter.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Special thanks to [OctoAce](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom) for the assistance and for putting up with my crazy.
> 
> I don't own TMI or SH


End file.
